


Ready to Comply

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Protection, Protective Bucky Barnes, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, protective winter soldier, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You are taken captive by Hydra and Bucky becomes your protector





	Ready to Comply

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ask I got about doing a Beauty and the Beast with Bucky. I don’t like doing rewrites of movies, so I made it unique and added elements of the movie to it. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Translations:  
> You don’t have the balls - У тебя яиц не хватит  
> Fuck you too - Ты тоже иди нахуй

I’m running as fast through the trees as my legs will take me. The distant sound of dogs barking reminds me I’m not safe yet. I pump my arms and legs, willing my body to push me forward out of danger.  _ Faster, move faster damn it! _ The barking gets louder and the shouts of men increases. I can’t be caught. Hydra will never let me live if I’m caught. My future holds torture and ultimately,  _ death _ . 

I see a clearing up ahead of me and push harder and faster, hoping to get out into the open where someone might see me and rescue me. Coms went dead over five minutes ago, I’m not even sure if my team has survived the mission. I turn to look behind me and see the dogs are closing in. My legs feel like jello and my chest hurts so bad from the exertion I feel as if I will pass out.

_ Just a little more, almost there! _ I thought about turning around and aiming my gun at the soldiers and dogs chasing after me; but what would that actually do? There are many more of them than of me and I would just run out of bullets. The opening is so close I can taste freedom and then I see him,  _ the Asset. _ The Winter Soldier, waiting for me at my only exit to this God forsaken forest. He has his gun trained on me, and I know he never misses his target. 

I skid to a stop a few feet in front of him and turn so I’m running parallel to the opening. His eyes, while hidden underneath dark glasses are trained on my every movement. I’m his mission and unless I die; there is no chance of escape. I’m not going down without a fight though,  _ screw that _ ! I stop running and turn my gun on myself.

“Stop, or I shoot,” I say, cocking my gun.

“ _ У тебя яиц не хватит _ ,” he replies, his voice muffled by his muzzle.  

“ _ Ты тоже иди нахуй _ ,” I respond and smile. 

The sound of the dogs barking is deafening now as they are nipping at my heels. 

“Soldat, take her down now,” a soldier commands. The Winter Soldier takes a step forward and I take one back, followed by another. My back brushes a tree and this is it. This is how it all ends, cornered like a broken dog. My finger itches to pull the trigger. In an instant he has his gun in his hand and he shoots at my leg. I look down expecting pain and blood; but I see a small dart instead.  _ Fuck.  _ I drop to my knees, the world above me spinning, and everything goes black.   

* * *

 

I wake up some time later, could be hours, could be days; I’m really not sure. I’ve been stripped down to just my stealth suit pants and my tank top. No guns, no communication system, no watch. I look around at my small cell and at my deathbed.  _ It could be worse, I could die on the cold cement floor curled up. _ Now it’s the waiting game. 

I stand and walk to the bars that are holding me in my tiny prison and look into the cell next to me. He’s there, caged like an animal as well.  _ How fitting for a killer.  _

“Soldat.” I command his attention. He turns his head in my direction but makes no move to answer me. 

“Where am I?” He stares at me, eyes glued to mine and shoulder length chestnut hair hanging in his face. “I asked you a question Soldat. Where am I?”

“He won’t talk to you. He doesn’t report to you.” A booming voice says as he walks down the hall to my cell. “If you want to talk to him so bad I can make sure he breaks you for the answers we need.”

“I should have shot myself when I had the chance.”

“We’ll see about that, Y/F/N. In the meantime, I believe you might just be our next Asset. We have a lot of work ahead of us, and we have a lot of work to break you.” I back away from him, I’m terrified and he knows it. I see the glint of amusement in his eye and the smug smile on his face.  “Oh yes, you  _ are _ going to be fun to break. Better try to get some sleep, you won’t be getting any for awhile.” He turns on his heel and leaves us alone. 

I feel the tears form and wipe them away before they have a chance to fall. I will not show weakness, I will not cry here.  _ Think Y/N!  _ I look around me for anything that could be used as a weapon or any means of escape. I’m frantic and I’m spiraling out of control with fear.

“Stop,” he says quietly, his voice sounding raw.

“Not in a million years. I’m not going to become an assassin like  _ you. _ I’m not going to kill innocent people for these sick freaks,  _ like you! _ Do you even know how much of a monster you are?” I place my hands on my hips and glare out at him.

“Yes.” He turns his back to me and drops his head. He sounds so defeated, so broken that I want to reach out to him.

“What happened to you?” It’s the only thing I can think to ask.  _ Does he even know? Did he choose this? _ No, who would choose a life like this.

“I don’t remember.”

“Does it hurt?” I already know the answer, I’m positive it does.

He turns and his blue eyes lock with mine. “Yes.”

* * *

 

I’m strapped down to a chair, beaten and bruised; but still in one piece. I am alert enough to know I’m surrounded by at least ten men, all watching with amusement written on their faces. This is sick, they are getting joy of out of this. In the corner I see the asset watching me intently, his eyes never leaving me. I look over at him and plead for help with my eyes. I won’t say the words, I refuse to give them the satisfaction.

I am hooked up to some kind of IV and they are pumping me full of something. I struggle at first; but it is futile and I give up quickly. It’s easier to let the drugs run through me. It’s almost like anesthesia. I know I have a fat lip and bruised ribs; but I don’t seem to care. 

“Are you willing to tell us now?” A man asks as he pinches my chin hard between his thumb and index finger, making me look at him. My eyes are glassed over and I gather as much spit as I can and get him right in the eye. He backhands me. My head snaps to the side, my eyes water and my ears are ringing. I open and close my jaw trying to get the ringing under control. “Turn it on.”

Someone forces a mouth guard into my mouth and I feel an electric shock jolt through my body, over and over again. I hear someone screaming in the distance and realize it’s me. I feel like I’m having an out of body experience, watching everything from afar. Finally the pain stops. My head is buzzing and my breathing is labored.

“How about now little girl?” I whimper. I can’t get the words to form from my mouth. I’m screaming at him in my head; but my lips haven’t gotten the memo. “One more time for good measure. Turn it back on.”

“Sir,” another man starts but he cuts him off.

“Now!”

The pain is back and it’s worse, I scream as loud as I can, my body shakes and my throat and eyes are burning. This is so much worse than torture, so much worse than I imagined. I focus my vision and it lands on The Winter Soldier. He has moved forward into my line of vision and I center myself with his face. This is how he is helping me. He is trying to keep my grounded. The machine stops again and I pass out.

I’m vaguely aware of someone carrying me back to my cell and gently placing me on the hard mattress. “No, stop.” I keep repeating the words quietly to myself over and over again. I feel something cold against my forehead and I jerk away from it. I open my eyes and see the soldier sitting at the edge of my bed, his hand tracing a pattern on my face.

“Get the fuck away from me,” I tell him, scrambling for the wall behind me.

“Please.” It’s all he says. It’s a simple word; but the meaning is much deeper, I know it is.

“Why?”

“I want to.” He pats the bed next to him and I move a little closer. “Lay down.” I do as he asks and he lays down behind me. My muscles tense as I feel his warm body behind mine and his cool metal arm draped over my waist. “Sleep.” My body understands his command; but my brain is having a hard time with it. It’s going a mile a minute and I can’t shut it down. 

“How long?” I whisper, hoping he understands my question.

“I don’t know.” He pulls me a little closer and sleep finally pulls me under.

* * *

 

I wake up screaming only a few hours later and sit straight up. The soldier is kneeling over me and holds my face in his hands, locking my eyes with his. He helps ground me and I nod my head, letting him know I’m done screaming. The adrenaline finally kicks in and I’m sick as a dog. I empty what little I have in my stomach into the toilet and stand on shaky legs. He watches me; but makes no move to help for comfort me.

“Sleep.” He says, motioning for me to come back to the bed. 

“No. Answers. I want answers, not sleep.” I’m not sure he will comply; but it’s worth a shot. “How long have you been here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are there others like you?”

“No.”

“Have they tried before?”

“Yes.”

“What’s your name?”

“I can’t remember.” 

Those three little words were like a gut punch.  _ I can’t remember _ . How horrible for this man. He has no memories of his life before Hydra, nothing happy to think back on and remember. No friends, or family. 

“Will you keep me safe?”

“The best I can.”

That was the best I could hope for. I know if they give him a new mission that involves taking me out I’m done for. I just hope he can remember who I am long enough to get out of here; or until I get rescued. They have to be looking for me right?

* * *

 

The few weeks go by agonizingly slow. I spend most of my day hooked up to an IV being tortured and then thrown back into my cell with him. He holds me through my screams of pain, and he helps drive away the nightmares that plague my mind. He is no longer the monster I met, he is someone in just as much pain as I; and I think he needs this comfort just as much as I need it. We have formed a bond; and I know he won’t hurt me. This is the closest to love I think he has experienced that he can remember, and the thought makes my heart ache.

They’ve started torturing me with the sanme trigger words they use on the soldier and he has been locked in his cell the past few days because of it. They don’t want to reset him in the process of breaking me. 

“Longing.” I feel my heart rate accelerate; my body is anticipating what is coming next. The man saying the words smiles when he sees the change in my demeanor.

“Rusted.” I’m fighting the feeling of losing control over my body. I struggle in the chair and huff, the mouth guard muffling the noises.

“Furnace.” My eyes roll to the back of my head and I begin convulsing. This is the furthest they’ve gotten with me and my body seems to want to listen to them. Noises become faded and I’m hardly aware of what is going on around me.  _ Fight this! Don’t let them win! _

“Daybreak.” I pop open my eyes and look around the room. My body refuses to move, but I’m fully alert; I’m fighting the effects of the words.

“Seventeen.” 

I scream and pull at the restraints. “Let me go!” The machine turns on and I am trapped in the daze of the pain. My body convulses under the pressure of the machine and the blood curdling scream that leaves my lips makes my throat hurt. 

“We’re getting closer, we just need a little more time.” I hear the men talking like I’m not even in the room. I’m drenched in sweat and I just want to die. 

_ Where is my team? _ Why haven’t they found me yet. I’m lifted by familiar arms and carried back to my cell. My soldier is there protecting me. I turn my face into his chest and nuzzle down into the comfort he brings. 

“Soldat, stop.” He stops walking but does not turn to face the men.  _ Please, don’t let them figure it out.  _ I don’t want them using the soldier against me. “Drop her off and come back.” I look up at him and he nods. He resumes walking towards my cell and deposits me on the bed.

“Please don’t go to them. They are going to use you against me.” I go to touch his face and he pulls back. 

“I have to.” He slams the door behind him and I curl up on my bed to wait. Are they going to send him back to break me himself, or are they going to torture him to get to me. The thought of either makes me sick. I let my exhausted body and mind fall into nothingness and sleep like the dead. 

I wake up a while later and the soldier is leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest and his foot bent at the knee, resting on the bars behind him.

“Who’s Steve Rogers?” He asks. It’s a simple question; but I can see the gears turning in his head.

“Why?”

“Who is he?” He asks, pushing from the wall and striding towards me. 

Realization dawn on me. “You’re Sargent Barnes aren’t you?” He stops moving and stands still as if he is frozen. “Steve calls you Bucky. He’s told us all about you, what a good man you are.”

I growl rips from his throat and he is on me in an instant. His hand wrapped around my throat and he pins be against the cement wall. I wrap my fingers delicately over his metal wrist; but I know he won’t hurt me. I can see the war raging behind his eyes. “Who the hell is Bucky?” His face is inches from mine and his eyes are feral. “Answer me.” He commands.

‘You are. I was on a mission, working for Steve, when you captured me. I work with the Avengers, and Steve is one of us.” He relaxes his grip on my throat and I reach out to touch his face. My fingers dance along his cheek bone and he nuzzles his face into my touch. “Bucky, we need to get out of here. How do we escape.”

“We can’t.” He furrows his brows, deep in thought. I can tell he is trying to remember something and the look is gone in an instant. 

“What’s your mission Bucky?” 

He growls again, something snapping inside him. “I’m not Bucky. Stop calling me that.” He tightens his grip around my throat and my breathing becomes labored. 

“Don’t do this Bucky.” I gasp, trying to get more oxygen. “Let me help you remember.” The world around me goes fuzzy and then black. I’m not dead, I can feel movement around me; but I’m not able to move either. I regain consciousness a small while later and I’m alone. The door to my cell has been left open. 

I carefully get up and open it, the creak of the metal ringing off the silent walls. I look up and down the corridor and when I see it’s empty, I begin my ascent to leave this hell hole. I hear screaming and I freeze. It’s a blood curdling scream that I’ve become accustomed to over the past few weeks, expect it isn’t mine. I turn to look at the cell across from mine and it’s empty.  _ Bucky! _

All the hairs on my neck and arms are standing at attention and I know I can’t leave him. He doesn’t deserve this any more than I do. I run down the hall to the room of torture and I look in through the small window. Bucky is strapped down and is being wiped. The stream of electricity running through his body making him jerk in his restraints. I know he left the cell door open for me to escape, it’s his way of letting me go. They know what he did and he is paying for it.

I take a deep breath, knowing even if I run that I’m not getting out of here alive; and I push open the door. “Stop!” I yell as loud as I can. Someone powers down the machine and everyone stares at me. I don’t look at any of them; my eyes are locked on Bucky’s, my protector. “Let him go.” My request is met with a few laughs and some eye rolls; but I ignore them; taking a few steps closer to the Soldier. 

Someone points a gun to my head and I continue my walk, closer to him. “Bucky? Can you hear me?” His eyes don’t leave mine; but he doesn’t answer me either. “Soldat?” 

Recognition flashes and he nods his head. My protector isn’t here right now, he’s been replaced with the killer; the beast. He is released from his restraints and he stands, looming over me. This is it, he’s going to break me here in front of all these people. A small sob works its way past my lips and I bite my lip to keep from showing my fear.

“I love you Bucky. I’m so sorry.” I wrap my arms around his waist and press my face into his chest. I keep repeating the words over and over; trying to pull him from his trance. 

Something happens then that surprises me and the men around us; he wraps his arms around me and bends down to whisper in my ear. “I’m getting us out of here.” 

I look up into his eyes and I see the fire behind them. He’s enraged and he’s on a mission; his own mission. One by one the men in the room are slaughtered. He grabs a scalpel from the table and slices someone’s jugular, blood spurting out everywhere. He grabs my hand and we make our way out of the room, towards the stair to freedom. 

Men drop as we swiftly pass them, making our way further into the compound. We get to the last landing before the main floor and I can see daylight streaming in through the windows. I haven’t seen light in a few weeks and it’s a welcome sight. We pick up our speed, taking the steps two at a time, his hand never leaving mine. I hear a loud crack and Bucky goes down, pulling me with him.  _ No! _ I look behind me and see someone in full tactical gear racing towards us. I look down at Bucky and he’s been shot in the leg.  _ Make him immobile; but don’t kill him. That’s what they are doing. _

“Bucky, please I need you to get up. You can’t stay here.”

A loud shattering noise comes from above us and a few people drop down. I recognize Steve and I want to cry I’m so happy. He is going to get us out of here. The other men with Steve take care of the on coming Hydra agents and Steve points his gun down at Bucky. I jump up in front of the barrel, shielding Bucky from him.

“No Steve, he’s not a threat to me. It’s Bucky.” I place my hand on the barrel on the gun and lower it.

“Bucky?” He asks looking over my shoulder at him. I kneel down and help him stand. He leans his weight on me and I wince in slight pain. “Let me take him.” Steve offers his arm but Bucky holds me tighter.

“It’s fine, I’ve got him.” The last thing I want is for Bucky to go back into Soldier mode to keep me safe. “Bucky,” I turn my attention to him, “Steve’s not going to hurt you or me. He’s one of us, one of the good guys. He’s going to get us out of here; we’re safe.” 

He nods in understanding and we slowly walk out the front doors to the waiting quinjet. I help strap him in and he takes my hand in his, rubbing his thumb on the back on my hand. I close my eyes, knowing I’m safe; that  _ we’re  _ safe.


End file.
